


Pledge of the Saints

by Homestuck_Criminal, xxx_Ari_xxx



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Community: caffeinatedmagic, This is not a story, This not a real pledge- although feel free to use it if you credit it!, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Criminal/pseuds/Homestuck_Criminal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Ari_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Ari_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a good laugh, because this is not meant to be taken seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge of the Saints

A texting conversation between my best friend and me led to this ridiculous pledge.

~~~~~0~~~~~

We raise our purple hats high,

And pull out our dildo bats to beat some aliens down,

To our Saints Flo drinks we chug,

and the hoes we fuck,

With our mascot hats on, we march,

Across the USA, cuz' we just that badass!

With Nyghtblade and Matt Miller in our ranks,

we shall surely be fucked!

And so we fight gangs, aliens, and zombies,

drinking Flo as we go!

And wearing whatever the fuck we please,

With Gat as our pledge to please!

Hell yeah, bitches. we the Saints!


End file.
